fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Augments
The augments are genetically engineered super-humans meant to act as tyrants and war lords during the 20th century Eugenics wars. When their kind were overthrown in 1996 Khan put his 83 crew members into cryogenic stasis and escaped into deep space before going under himself. 12 of the female augments died during this period as their units malfunctioned, cuasing them to sufficate in their sleep. Khan Khan is the first and leading member of the Augmented humans. He is the captain of their crew and the first and only to be released from cryogenic sleep before their arrival on Ceti Alpha V. He is a cold and calculating creature and was designed to be a homicidal genius during the 20th century Eugenics wars. During his banishment on Ceti Alpha V he takes Marla McGivers as a partner. Imara First Officer Imara was genetically engineered to be the perfect match for Khan Noonien Singh. She hates humans and therefore is enraged when Khan chooses Marla over her, going so far as to make an attempt on the woman's life to win his affection. When her aggression costs Marla her baby, Khan kills her by snapping her neck and leaving her in the forrest of Ceti Alpha V. Joaquin Joaquin is a cold and ruthless augment that worked as the crews leading science officer before 1996 when he was put into cryogenic sleep along with the others. His partner Mara was one of the 12 female augments that died of suffication while traveling through deep space as well as a member of the science staff. Joaquin has little to no tolerance for humans and therefore greatly dislikes Marla. He is one of the 20 to die during the Ceti eel infestation after the explosion of Ceti Alpha VI. Johnathan Johnathan served as the helmsman for the USS Bottany Bay before being put into cryogenic sleep in 1996. His partner Faye was one of the 12 female augments that died of suffication while traveling through deep space as well as a member of the communication staff. Upon being reanimated Johnathan is very suspicious of humans such as Marla but shows no open aggression towards her out of respect for Khan. Otto and Kati Otto and Kati were genetically engineered as a pair during the mid 20th century. Together they worked as the the crew's tactical officers, with both being very skilled in offensive and defensive manuevers. Kati is rather brash, often unintentionally insulting others while Otto tries to act as her filter as well as damage control. They are two of the few that accept Marla upon being awoken from cryogenic sleep. Dennis and Selene Dennis and Selene were genetically engineered as a pair and while they act as partners, some believe the two were in fact siblings before their augmentation. Dennis was a member of the engineering staff within the crew and Selene worked along side Johnathan in navigation. The two have a very rough and tough relationship, matching each other physically but also working well together when the time calls for it such as helping build a home on Ceti Alpha. Berk Berk was the chief medical officer before being put into cryogenic sleep in 1996. His partner Nisa was one of the 12 female augments that died of suffication while traveling through deep space as well as a member of his medical staff. Berk is one of the few augments not engineered to be aggressive and power-hungry, instead having a very caring and understanding disposition in order to handle his job title better. Victor Victor was the a member of the communications staff before 1996. His partner Robyn was one of the 12 female augments that died of suffication while traveling through deep space as well as the crews head of security. Victor is incredibly smart even by augment standards and is the one Marla goes to the most for advice outside of Berk amongst the crew. He shows no dislike for humans or any lesser beings. Nathaniel and Ling Nathaniel and Ling were engineered as a pair, but were one of the only augmented couples not placed in the same area of work within the crew along with Selene and Dennis. Ling was the linguistics officer before being put into cryogenic sleep and Nathaniel worked in the engineering staff. The two are very quiet and reserved, never stating one ay or the other if they approve of Marla's presence on Ceti Alpha. Jason and Cassia Jason and Cassia were members of the ships communications crew before being put into cryogenic sleep in 1996. Upon reanimation, Jason is the only augment that does not awaken. Though alive and breathing without aid, he is unresponsive to stimulus and is believed by Berk to be brain dead. Cassia does not accept this excuse and so serves a constant vigil at his bedside, never lending a hand in the construction of their new home. Jason's body eventually shuts down and he dies before the explosion of Ceti Alpha VI. Cassia is one of the 20 to die during the ceti eel infestation. Rodriguez Janica